神的受洗
by jc4evan
Summary: 当念到他的名字时，你倒吸一大口凉气，却感觉自己无法喘息。


『轮到我了吗…』

提起雪白而累赘的大裙摆，一行少女走进肃穆的教堂。

底下坐满了你们的亲友和家属，人生中最重要的仪式之一，他们当然不能缺席。

你面无表情地看着前方，手却不安地拽着裙摆，就算心里一万个不情愿，但这一天终于还是来临了。

「今天，将会为今年成年的少女们进行分配。」

你惶惶不安地站在这群少女之中，突然听到男人洪亮而高昂的声响，你微微侧目，只见教皇身穿隆重而华丽的袍子，手拿权杖走向教堂的正中央，开始主持大局。

「那么，我们开始抽签吧。」

你深呼吸一下，紧闭眼睛。

宗教和信仰，即为一切。在这个国家。

神说，即将成年的少女会拥有使人罪恶的躯体，必须经过神的洗礼，才能洗净令人堕落的气息。

于是从很久以前开始，传留下来这个不成文的规定——每位成年的少女都将被分配给这个国家里受人尊敬的神父，而通过神父的受洗，净化肉身，为之成人礼。

「Theo…Theo…拜托一定要是Theo……」你已经紧张得脸色苍白，颤抖着不断喃喃自语看向另一边个个身穿黑袍的神父。

他们无一不是挺直腰杆，神情肃穆，并且手执权杖，偏过头眼神锐利地看着每位出来抽签的少女。

少女，神父，甚至底下的亲属和朋友，大家似乎都把这个仪式认定为十分神圣的事宜，没有人提出异议，没有人提出反对。

第一位少女缓缓向前一步，纤细的指尖从丝绒布上方抽出一个精致的暗红色信封，她不敢马上打开，把信封贴近胸前，闭上眼睛祈祷，口中念念有词，之后才颤巍巍地打开拿出里面的信纸，内容只有短短一个英文，是优雅的手写体，上面书写着Adam。

教皇接过信纸，然后大声宣告，「——Adam。」

少女和她底下的家属明显松了一口气。

听说神父Adam会温柔地对待接受成人礼的少女，你在心里暗自祷告，如果这一天真的要发生在你身上，你希望那个为你受洗的人是神父Theo。

听说Theo是当中最温和的一位神父，无法反抗之下，你只能希冀自己的身躯至少能被温柔以待，这是你仅有的要求了。

而宣告完毕之后，少女默默走到Adam的身后，动作有些胆怯。Adam向后方撇了她一眼，邪邪一笑，又若无其事地继续直视前方。

「——Leo。」

「——Justin。」

「——August。」

……

排在你前面的少女们逐渐完成分配，此时Theo的身后依然空无一人，你总算有些庆幸，手紧紧捏着裙摆，心跳越来越快。

下一个轮到你了，你抿着唇抬脚向前，却就连短短几步动作也很不自然，教堂所有人的注意力都在自己身上，这使你感到不自在，你努力保持冷静，抽起那封决定你人生的暗红色信封，默念着一定要是自己心中所想的那个人，鼓起勇气一打开，你愣住了。

教皇见你迟迟不动作，他抽走了你手上的信纸，只是一眼，

「——Evan。」

你倒吸一大口凉气，却感觉自己无法喘息。

——

受洗日将于两日之后举行。

然而自从抽签回来，你已经把自己锁在房间好几天了，从一开始的竭斯底里哭诉，再到后来瑟缩在被窝里恍恍惚惚，你想不通，为什么会是他。

你浑浑噩噩地已经记不清那天自己是怎么回到家的，只是回想起当日的场景，当教皇大声宣布Evan的名字时，瞬间教堂里发出了两种极端的声音。

一种是对你的羡慕和嫉妒，你知道这群少女绝大多数都对神父Evan十分憧憬和倾慕，尽管他出了名冷酷残暴的行事作风，反而成为了少女们为之崇拜的理由；而另一种声音是对你的叹息和遗憾，认为其他任何一个神父都要比Evan好，但后者的声音寥寥无几，甚至可说是微乎其微，也不敢明目张胆地表露出来。

无论是对于成人礼或者Evan，你的立场都与后者相同。

无数个夜晚，你无数次幻想过当天的场景，想象过每一次触摸，每一个亲吻，每一种感觉，即便你抗拒没有感情基础地发生这种关系，却也无可奈何，最终还是知道这是无可避免的，少女们只能顺从地接受这个国家的制度。

但为什么偏偏是他。

Evan，教皇最看重的神父，也是最有可能接任教皇一职，成为大祭司的人。

但同时他也是你最害怕的人。

作为精神领袖，教皇拥有所谓的永无谬误论。意思是作为主教，其所作所为，所言所语都将无条件被认定是正确的。这当中不乏有反对和质疑的声音，而Evan作为最为拥护教皇的人，自然深得教皇的重视和信任，一众神父也对他礼让三分。

为了拥护教皇的绝对权威，几年前Evan亲手将所有的激进分子全数囚禁起来并处以死刑，其中包括你的哥哥。

当时的情景依然历历在目，心脏被绞碎般的疼痛，你恨他，也畏惧他。

在这个宗教至上的国度，人们早已分不清是非，他们信仰教皇，不论多么荒谬的事都认定是对的，就连你的父母在哥哥被宣告判决死刑的时候，都还觉得这只是神的旨意。

你知道Evan绝对是一个有很大野心的人，绝非等闲之辈，这种令人猜不透心思的人是最可怕的。你可以说他是不择手段为了得到教皇的信任，也可以说他是冷酷无情的独裁者，总之，他是你惹不起的人，就算因为哥哥对他有无尽的恨，却心知肚明自己终究无法改变什么。

光是回想后来那天Evan深不可测地盯着你看的时候，你就已经忍不住发抖，颤颤巍巍地提着裙摆走到他的身后，头发乱了也不敢拨一下。

就连眼神接触都不敢了，你无法想象如何进行受洗仪式。

——

今天是正式的受洗仪式。

穿着白色沙典长裙，头披透明欧根纱，你纤秾合度的身段随着走动的步伐若隐若现。来到教堂，你们分别被不同的修女带领，你跟随修女来到了祷告室，环顾四周却没有看见Evan，你不明所以地听从修女的指引：点亮象征神圣的新火、诸圣祷文、并宣认接受神为自己的信仰。

好不容易做完一系列的仪式，修女再次走在前方，最后带你来到了最深处的大门。

直觉告诉你Evan应该就在这扇门的后面等着你。只见跟前的修女止步下来，你自然意会，对她微微颔首，一鼓作气推门而入。

这是一间宽敞而幽暗的房间，白蜡烛微微发光四散在房间的角落，却没有因此显得光线比较好。房间实在是昏暗你一下子无法适应过来，只能眯着眼睛凭感觉一点点摸索着，然后直直撞上了前面一个温暖的身躯。

你不由僵持在原地，手指抓住对方结实的手臂，你狐疑着慢慢抬头望去，只见Evan面无表情地看着你，双手摆放在身后。

「神…神父大人…对不起……」你吓到，立马松开他并拉开一个相对安全的距离，不敢与他直视你低着头用几乎听不见的音量说道。

良久，对方没有回应，你禁不住好奇悄悄抬头，发现他还在看你，光线昏暗让你们之间的氛围更加紧张。你浑身都不自在，正当你思考着要做些什么的时候，他冷冰冰的声音在你头上响起，「恨我吗？」

他的声音就像微小的冰雹没有温度却一颗颗打在你的心上，你身体一颤，不理解地抬头注视他，不明白他想表达什么。

「听不懂吗，我在说你哥哥的事。」

感觉自己手心和背后开始冒汗，你总算明白过来，对方一定事先调查过你的背景，说不定早已对自己的情况了如指掌。

你精神紧绷，提醒自己千万不要泄露出对他的抗拒和恨意。而下一秒，他冰冷的手掀起了你透明的头纱，手指撩起你耳边的长发，二人忽明忽暗地对视着保持沉默，他眼神逐渐锋利，让你神色闪烁。

「——那就再恨我一点吧。」

绕到你的身旁，Evan拿起侧边的铜杯递给你。「喝下圣水后，受洗开始。」

你迟疑地接过铜杯，愿意受洗，即表示你全心全意忠诚于对神的信仰，信而受洗则必然得救，不信则必被定罪。这些都是你从小耳濡目染念过无数遍圣经里的内容，你自然倒背如流。

一滴不剩地喝下了全部，你抿了抿嘴，随后轻轻闭上眼睛，「我准备好了。」

抱着上刑场般的想法，你知道这过程必定是痛苦的，是绝望的。唯有忍受和学会服从。

「啧，不要一副视死如归的表情。知道吗，每一个我受洗过的女孩，最后都快乐得不行。」

Evan挑起嘴角，动作干净利落毫不迟疑脱下身上的黑袍，一身贴身的西服完美衬托出他的线条。你不由吞咽口水，意识清楚，这个男人一定是毒药，碰不得，一碰必定会令你万劫不复。

你无处可躲，四周都是密闭的空间，唯一的出口就在Evan身后。倔强的个性不甘愿就此屈服，Evan把脱下的袍子随意扔在地上，慢慢走向你。

「神父大人，不好意思，那我可能是你的第一个例外。」也许是明知道自己逃不过，所以至少在这种场合你还是想要逞一时的口舌之快，这样心里或者会比较好过，至少自己不是完全臣服，你忍不住想要反驳他，灭一灭对方的自信。

「哦…原来还是只小野猫，我喜欢。」

解开西装纽扣，扯开领带，Evan轻松把你公主抱起，走向房间内那张松软的大床，语带调情地性感又朦胧，「看你还能嘴硬多久。」

轻柔地把你放在床上，他似乎比你想象中的要温柔一些，至少目前为止他并没有粗暴地对待你，也没有强硬地逼迫你。Evan坐在床边，明显看出了你眼神中的害怕和怨恨，明明散发出怒意恨不得杀了自己，却又被迫屈身于自己身下。

Evan觉得非常有意思，他轻轻抚摸你的头发和脸庞，手法像在顺小猫的毛。

对于你的恨意，他根本毫不在乎，口吻介于强硬与挑衅间游离，「那么我们开始吧。」

柔软的双唇先是落在你的额头上，你不敢与他对视，迅速紧闭眼睛。你对Evan是充满防备心的，根本不打算在这个过程中迎合他任何一个动作，只想尽快完成仪式快点结束这一切吧，你绝望地想着。

他似乎看穿你的心事，节奏非常缓慢，故意令你难受似的。感到身体似乎一股热潮涌来，没有由来地让你面带潮红，未经人事的你不知所措不懂自己的身体怎么了，你睁开眼睛看到Evan埋头在你的颈项里轻轻舔吻上下游移，你紧咬下唇，忍住不断想要溢出的呻吟，懊恼又惶恐自己开始失去控制的身体。

Evan一边亲吻你一边抬头看见你隐忍的表情，暗笑着深知圣水开始作用了，他侧过脸想要吻你的嘴唇，你却立马撇开，「大人，只有这个不行，可以吗…」

接吻一定是相爱的人才能做的事，你只想保留最后一点还属于自己的东西。

Evan识趣地倒是没有强迫你，深深看了你一眼然后便退开，手指滑到你的后背，开始解开你的长裙拉链。

你的呼吸越来越重，他顺利褪去你的长裙直到小腹，单手解开你的内衣扣，丰满的肉团和缨红迫不及待地一跃而出。

Evan一只手抚摸你光洁的背部，手指随着凹陷的背脊一路下滑，另一只手顺势抚上雪乳，肆意地揉捏娇嫩的肉团，缨红在指缝间滑来荡去，捏挤着摩擦着逐渐挺立起来，胸前这颗诱人的雪乳也因为他的揉捏也泛红，留下淡淡粉红的痕迹。

身子变得越来越热，你的思绪也变得混乱，一阵阵酥麻的感觉流遍全身，被他碰触过的肌肤变得滚烫，下身宛如无数只蚂蚁在咬般搔痒无比，花液不住地渗出蔓延开来，从未有过的感官体验，你慌了神，想要挣扎把压在身上的人推开，「你…你到底给我喝了什么……」

「乖，那只是为了让你们不会感觉到痛苦而已…」

Evan不用花费多少力气便桎梏着你的手脚，他没有停下手中侵略的动作，早有经验的他不断利用指尖挑逗你敏感凸出的小缨红，又轻轻捏住肿胀起来的乳尖慢慢一点一点扭转。

他不断观察你的反应，给出最大的诱惑企图征服你，低头吸吮另一颗雪乳，一下吮吸一下舔舐着，粗糙的舌苔滑过乳尖。

「哈…不要……」你还是被挑起了情欲，心里却不想要屈服。

「神父，对你来说是什么？」

Evan松开嘴巴，提问间口腔的气息打在乳尖上。黑曜石般的双眸直视你潮红满面的小脸。

「神父…是拥有神权的人，替神听我们的忏悔…赦免我们的罪……」

你故作镇静地回答他，不想让他认为自己已经开始沦陷意识都不清楚了。咬紧牙关就是不让一丝吟叫发出，不行，一旦发出声音就代表自己屈服了。

「你很可爱，」Evan怜爱地亲吻你颤抖嫩滑的小缨红，「让我赦免你的罪，好吗。」

温热的手掌探到你的下身，Evan轻轻一挑，指尖摩擦阴蒂，你完全没有做好准备被激得弓起了腰。

不断用指尖打转花核，很快黏腻的蜜液便沾湿了Evan的手，得不到满足他却一直过分地挑逗你，难受得让你防线快被击溃。你残存的意识还在悬崖边苦苦挣扎，告诫自己一定不可以沉沦，但对手是Evan，你的处子之身怎么可能不受他的挑逗影响。

手下的动作有规律地拨弄，你眼中只剩下他俊俏的脸庞。他的声音很有磁性，像在对你说着最浪漫的情话，慢慢进一步催眠你，「听我的话…不应该记恨我，看着我…」

他轻轻捧起你的脸，你注视他深邃的轮廓，意识变得浑浊不清，让人看过一不留神就会落入陷阱的双眸，仿佛他说的话拥有魔力，在对你洗脑，「我所做的一切都是神的旨意，明白吗？」

还在挣扎的手脚似乎得到安抚，你眼神失焦呆呆地看着Evan，伴随他对你身体的控制和圣水的作用，你渐渐失去了思考的能力。他粗长的手指终于伸入你无人探访过的幽径，在蜜穴中自由探索，轻一下重一下地令你心痒痒，感觉欲罢不能。

「让我帮你，让你与神圆满地结合吧。」

Evan轻咬你的耳垂，再一吸。

「啊……」你最终还是忍不住发出一声悠长的呻吟。

像是得到了鼓励，Evan马上食髓知味，「不要再反抗了，遵循自己的内心，你看…」

快感汹涌而灼热，蜜穴酸软水流不止，你迷茫地看他的手上满是你早已沦陷的证据，一瞬间你有些出神，好像一切明辨不清，居然开始认同Evan的做法，有一搭没一搭地想着，也许是非对错只是做事的方式不同而已，只是他的手段比较激烈而已。

你终究是被征服了，双手主动搂紧Evan的脖子，双腿顺从也缠绕对方的腰间。

你甜腻急切地开口，「神父大人…帮帮我……」

Evan浅笑，「好啊。」

呵，还不是一样，抵抗不住了吗。Evan内心不屑地冷笑。每年都有几个特别难处理的少女，她们对教会还有怀疑和反抗的迹象，所以每年都由Evan和其他几位教皇的心腹去洗脑说服这些少女，让她们百依百顺。

然而此刻的你还哪有心思思考多余的事，只把Evan当作可以拯救自己的对象，你不想再拒绝和反抗他，低头看见他勃发的肉柱抵在你的私处上，你本能地抬起臀部，希望他快点进入你。

Evan慢慢填充自己，你的花径不禁紧缩但又渴望更多，感觉穴壁紧紧与肉柱黏合在一起，身心都觉得满足，圣水的作用让你根本没有意识到落红的痛楚。处子紧致而敏感，Evan慢慢抽动起来，你已经抵不住舒服地喘息间发出一声声浪叫。

他为了让你更加沉沦，一边抽插一边利用手指夹住蕊珠，不断拉扯拨动令蕊珠充血而红肿不堪，花液喷泻出来打湿干净的床单，肉棒的抽插搅出更多甜美的花液。

你深刻感受到，原来忠诚于神和它结合是一件这么美好的事。

狂乱地淫叫双腿紧紧缠紧Evan精壮的腰身，放荡地跟随本性释放自己，「呜啊啊啊…大人…再快一点啊……还要…还要哈……」交合处泥泞不堪，酥酥麻麻的快意让你不住颤抖。

「刚刚不是还很矜持的吗？怎么现在一点都看不到了？」

Evan打趣地看着你，听话的孩子才有糖果吃，他善心大发地更大力度来回抽送，淫靡的水声噗呲噗呲在股间作响，你觉得害羞但又更享受起来，扭着腰渴望神父的救赎，迎合他的深入。

迷乱之间你哑着嗓子祈求更多，「大人…吻我…亲亲我…好不好……」

你埋进他的胸膛里，是彻底沉沦了，Evan邪邪一笑温柔地抚摸你的发丝，再埋头深吻你。

两条湿漉漉的舌头在口腔里翻搅，他的舌尖舔过你的牙齿和上颚，交缠着吮吸着，漫长而激烈的舌吻，感觉自己的身心都交给了神父，此刻自己是被爱的，被照顾着的。

「啊…再来……深一点…Evan……」你第一次呼唤了他的名字，让他莫名地兴奋起来，毫不怜惜地抽插你紧致的幽径，最后一个冲刺把所有精华全数射入，你也攀上顶峰，第一次感受这种无法言喻的快乐，蜜穴规律地收缩着感受对方肉柱的形状。

你和他紧抱在一起大口大口地喘息，Evan的吻不停落下，「受洗的证明，小心别流出来咯。」你顺从地埋进他的怀里，听话地点点头。

——

你似乎因为受洗过后而变得非常听话。

看到你变得热爱时常翻阅圣经，热爱去教堂进行祷告，你的父母深感欣慰。

Evan依然是这个国家里最受尊重的神父，不久后更是如期接任成为最年轻的教皇。

但他依然是以前那个无私而伟大的神父，你坚定地认为。

因为每当你需要忏悔和赎罪的时候，他依然无任欢迎你。


End file.
